hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 3 (Earth)
Earth is the third episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *NATHAN makes a tiny garden and a big one. *CHARLI pretends to play with mud. *KELLIE and Chats play with a bulldozer called Caterpillar. *CHARLI pretends to be a bulldozer. *TIM makes a song about a pig stuck in a mud puddle. *CHARLI pretends to be a pig who has had a bath, but she sees a mud puddle and she can't resist to get in. *KATHLEEN makes a garden salad but Jup Jup swaps her little veggies for big ones. *CHARLI pretends to plant some veggies seeds. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about Dirt Boy (Nathan) who meets an earthworm (Kathleen) just before he starts digging a hole all the way to Iceland, then he finds a jewel (Tim) and bone from the Kellie-saurus Rex. Gallery Nathan S3 E3.png Charli S3 E3 1.png Kellie S3 E3.png Charli S3 E3 2.png Tim S3 E3.png Charli S3 E3 3.png Kathleen S3 E3.png Charli S3 E3 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E3.png Trivia *Iceland is a Nordic island country in the North Atlantic Ocean. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iceland Songlets ;Shapes in space If I could make a special garden, this is how it would be There'd be tall mountain ranges, rolling hills and trees Fresh water flowing through the valleys to the sea The earth and sky around us, that's the perfect world for me. If I could make a special garden, this is how it would be There'd be tall mountain ranges, rolling hills and trees Fresh water flowing from the valleys to the sea The earth and sky around us, that's the perfect world for me. ;Body move #01 Squelching and squeezing and squeezing and squishing It's mud that I'm mishing I'm mashing and rolling and bishing and squelching Squeezing and squishing. Squelching and squeezing and squeezing and squishing It's mud that I'm mishing I'm mashing and patting and bishing and squelching Squeezing and squishing. Squelching and squeezing and squeezing and squishing It's mud that I'm mishing I'm mashing and patting and bishing and squelching Squeezing and squishing. ;Word play I've got a bulldozer and its name is cat It's short for caterpillar Cross along on its tracks My big strong caterpillar Shovels the earth and pass piles the rubble And moves some earth and then moves double My big strong caterpillar. I've got a bulldozer and its name is cat It's short for caterpillar It moves along on its tracks My big strong caterpillar It shovels the earth and pass piles the rubble It moves some soil and then moves double My big strong caterpillar. ;Body move #02 I'm a big bulldozer and my name is cat It's short for caterpillar I crawl along on my metal tracks Big strong caterpillar I shovel the earth and pile up the rubble I move some soil and then move double I'm a big strong caterpillar. I'm a big bulldozer and my name is cat It's short for caterpillar I crawl along on my metal tracks Big strong caterpillar I shovel the earth and pile up the rubble I move some soil and then move double I'm a big strong caterpillar. ;Making music A little pig was rolling in the muddy muck So lucky to be mucky but then it was stuck Along came a duck quack quacking all around And said to the pig I'll help you out of the ground Quack, quack, quack, paddle out of the muck Oink, oink, oink, but the pig stayed stuck. Little pig oink, oink, rolling in the muck So lucky to be mucky but then it was stuck Along came a dog woof woofing all around And said to the pig I'll help you out of the ground Woof, woof, woof, dig out of the muck Quack, quack, quack, paddle out of the muck Oink, oink, oink, but the pig stayed stuck. Little pig oink, oink, rolling in the muck So lucky to be mucky but then it was stuck Along came a roo hop, hopping all around And said to the pig I'll help you out of the ground Hop, hop, hop, hop out of the muck Woof, woof, woof, dig out of the muck Quack, quack, quack, paddle out of the muck Oink, oink, oink, but the pig stayed stuck Oink, oink, oink, but the pig stayed stuck. ;Body move #03 I'm a little pig who's not supposed to Get all dirty, that's just how it is. I'm a little pig who's not supposed to Get all dirty, that's just how it is. I'm a little pig who's not supposed to Get all dirty, that's just how it is. ;Puzzles and patterns First there's tomatoes, next come the mushrooms Add a bit of lettuce Chop them up, mix them through And the garden salad is ready for you. First there's tomatoes, next come the mushrooms Add a bit of lettuce Chop them up, mix them through And the garden salad is ready for you. ;Body move #04 First there's tomatoes, then comes the carrots Some mushrooms and the lettuce Plant them neat, cover them up And a veggie garden soon will spring up. First there's tomatoes, next comes the carrots Some mushrooms and the lettuce Plant them neat, cover them up And a veggie garden soon will spring up. ;Sharing stories Get on down, dig further Get on down, let's go Come one, let's get moving It's the Dirt Boy digging show. Get on down, dig further Get on down, let's go Come one, let's get moving It's the Dirt Boy digging show. Get on down, dig further Get on down, let's go Come one, let's get moving It's the Dirt Boy digging show. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about nature Category:Ep about earth & soil Category:Ep about underground Category:Ep about mud Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about places Category:Ep about rocks Category:Ep about gardens & gardening Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about bulldozers Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about pigs Category:Ep about ducks Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about dirt Category:Ep about salads Category:Ep about veggies Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about plants & planting Category:Ep about digging Category:Ep about worms Category:Ep about jewels Category:Ep about bones & skeletons Category:Ep about Iceland